Source:Pancakes and Fries Meet 30 May 2011 - report by Isabel
'Pancakes and Fries Meet 30 May 2011' Report by Isabel DISCLAIMER: I typed below report around 23.00 hours, when I was really tired and had a headache. As people might notice, my english deteriorates when I am mad or tired. All mistakes are mine. Next time I won't post a report so quickly, but try to make sure it's gramatically correct first. (although that probably won't happen, but I can try). Other dutchies will probably write a better report. I will keep editing and improving this one. --- Hey all, I just had a great day today. This morning I signed for my house. So I officially own a house now. (that will be built and hopefully ready and of 2012) After that I went to work and suddenly got a text by Dai Shan around 3.30, that Brandon was in Amsterdam. Brandon missed his flight to Oslo in Amsterdam, so he had time left. So of course I didd a little fangirl cheer and dropped everything i was doing at work and went to Amsterdam. Thankfully I didn't have a meet this afternoon at work. So I could actually do this. I arrived in Amsterdam around 4. although we weren't supposed to meet up till 4,45. I walked to the dam square, but didn't see Brandon anywhere. I was thinking of heading to the ABC, but I thought if I went there I wouldn't make it on time. So I didn't. Afterwards I heard Brandon was there and signing books, so I should have done it. Apparantly the ABC people were really nice and invited him over next time. I think they were even willing to pay for hotel and train in europe? When Brandon arrived around 5 at the meeting spot, there were about 11 other dutchies who made it. Pretty big group Especially when you get a warning in less than 3 hours before the meet. It was on a working day. The restaurant we were planning to go to was full. Someone of the group was so smart to call ahead. So I actually guided all the people to find a restaurant were they had pancakes. We ended up in a restaurant near the Central Station. (Blom) It was really fun there. Just to hang out and talk. And Brandon found out that you don't put salt on your pancake. (he took one with cheese and bacon) and he took some fries with mayonaise. I didn't have any questions prepared, so I texted WSB for some questions. Unfortunately my phone was full, so the text messages disappeared after I read them. I only rememebered two question of WSB. Oh yeah, I first asked him some questions about the influence of the Dark One at Shayol Ghul. I first tried to ask about the influence of the Dark One around SG in the Age of Legends, but that really went nowhere. So I just asked about the current influence at Shayol Ghul. The ceiling in the tunnel to the Bore asked about the tunnel with the stalactites is actually being lowered by the Dark One and he can actually close it. So it's not imaginary. Another question I asked was about the structure of AMOL. That is perfectly clear, Brandon knows every scene, but he just has to write it. The title A Memory of Light is still fitting for the book. I was wondering about it, because RJ origiinally wanted all in one book. There were more questions also about his other books, but I don't remember it at this time. Perhaps it will come back tommorow. The questions of WSB were: 1. How did Fain know the dagger was in the White Tower? That's because of course he senses it. It really felt like a duh question and looking backwards I should have asked more on range and stuff like that. The same with the range of him sensing Rand. Sorry, I failed a little bit as a Theorylander. 2. Why did the Seanchan attack Ghealdan? If I remember the answer correctly. The Seanchan attack places, because they wanna conquer the whole world and it's not smart to attack the borderlanders. @Terez: LOL, I forgot that the Seanchan haven't really launched a full scale attack on Ghealdan yet (in the current time). But it also could be that Brandon interpreted the question differently. The Seanchan did conquer Ghaeldan in the vision of Aviendha. I am not sure what WSB wanted with this question. However it didn't seem there was anythinig exciting there. Oh yeah, I also asked about the TAR fight (that was actually during the walk to the restaurant) and if the Black Ajah shouldn't have been more blurred out. See discussion at RAFO. http://www.readandfindout.com/wheelo...eboard/209917/ He told me that someone send him a theory about it. He was thinking if he would post that theory and tell what parts are wrong and right. (if I remember correctly) Or he was thinking of keeping the answer a secret. Oh yeah, about the release date. Brandon hopes to finish the book this year, but the release date depends on how fast the editing is going. Harriet wants to take 6 months to edit it. As everyone knows, last year was hell and went too quickly with editing. During the meal I got text messages by Dai Shan, about how crappy it was that he was playing piano for ballet classes and couldn't be here. YKS was also at work, but she was around 6.30 at central station and at that time Brandon needed to head back to the airport. So she went with us to get him there. It was really good to see Doris again. During the train ride I asked about the Black Ajah hunters. Because I felt like there was so much built up and not everything was dealt with. So I asked if for example there weren't that many notes on it. But it was, most of those Egewene parts were RJ's. So I guess it didn't went like I expected. Brandon is working also on prologue, chapter 1 and some other random scenes for AMOL. He told us that one part of the prologue is mostly RJ's. For the last books it was the Borderlands part in the prologue and the farmer part in TGS. There were also other probably interesting questions, but I forgot. Sorry. Really tired now, going to sleep. -- Before I forget: there were two people who made this meeting possible. One woman (I forgot her name) who picked up Brandon at the airport and Martijn(?) who gave Brandon a tour from three till 4.45. (and tweeted with him beforehand) Thanks for helping Brandon and tweeting with him. Oh and I didn't take any notes, so let's wait and see what other people confirm. The sentences are how I remember it. (and could be that some questions are already asked) -- I edited a few small things. Sorry for the crappy english and everything, but I wanted to write the report. Perhaps next time, I will wait with writing till my head is cleared :P :P :P :P URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=5582 Category:Reports from Fans Category:Interaction with Fans